1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support frames and more particularly, to a collapsible lockable support frame assembly and locking mechanism used therein for supporting a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following population of planar display devices, many advanced display device support frames have been created, facilitating horizontal angle adjustment and locking, tilting angle adjustment and locking and/or elevation adjustment and locking. A display device support frame is known comprising a base, a support frame mounted on the base, and a slide holder mounted on and movable along the support member for holding a display device. The support frame comprises two vertical fixed rails and two sliding rails respectively slidably coupled to the fixed rails. The slide holder is slidably coupled to the sliding rails. In order to have the display panel be positioned in the adjusted position, a constant force spring is provided between the fixed rails and the sliding rails to impart an upward force to the slide holder against the weight of the display device.
To facilitate packing and delivery or when the user wishes to move the display device or to receive the display device, the display device can be turned with the support frame relative to the base from the operative vertical position to the non-operative horizontal position, reducing the packing size and the transportation cost or saving space occupation or facilitating movement.
However, when the support frame is set in the non-operative horizontal position, the weight of the display device cannot be kept in balance with the spring force of the constant force spring. In this case, the display device may be forced to move relative to the support frame accidentally during delivery, causing damage.
Further, after the display device has been moved from vertical to horizontal, it must be pushed inwards to minimize space occupation. However, if the inward displacement distance is not limited, the display device may hit the support arm of the base. Therefore, this design of display device support frame is not satisfactory in function.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display device support frame structure, which allows locking of the display device in the collapsed horizontal position.